Ice Dreams
by Never.That.Simple
Summary: Karin is haunted by dreams but seams to have a gauridan angel. This angel, dressed in black, has too stay hidden but as he watches her everyday life, he wants to be apart of it. HitsuKarin


Ice Dreams

A Bleach Fanfiction By Never.That.Simple

Disclaimer I do not own any of Bleach, just this bottle...

* * *

_Pain lashed through her. She turned blindly and tried to protect her face but the pain was coming from within her. She thrashed then gave up, opening her arms to the pain, accepting it. A white shining brilliance flared up in front of her, strong and offering relief but she felt herself fall forward..._

Karin woke with a start, her bed clothes where twisted around her. It took awhile for her to extract herself from their octopus-like grip. Yuzu had gone to a sleepover at her friends so Karin sat on the empty, and much cooler, bed. Nightmares...She hated them. Creeping downstairs she took a glass and filled it with cold water, opening the window to let the cold breeze cool her.

Taking a sip of her water she suddenly knew she wasn't going to sleep again tonight. Leaving a simple note about going for a walk and that she'll be back for breakfast. She'd bin it if no-one had seen it. Karin pulled her coat of its peg, stepped into her trainers and wandered out into the night. It was around 3 in the morning she guessed.

Her feet where taking her somewhere so she let them go wherever they liked. She knew dreams where just dreams. Imagination playing with memories and thoughts. Now she thought about it she realized that the program on 'youth crime' she had watched before she went to bed probably was a source for this particular. Passing the place Hitsugaya had said was the prefect place to look at the sky she stopped and peered up at the stars. Sparkling brightly was the star that her mother had once said was the 'wishing star'.

"I wish that I knew what was going on, I wish I could help and I hope that Ichi-Nii and his friends are okay. I hope that Toushiro and Matsumoto are safe...Thanks." Not sure if she actually believed wishes came true she started walking again.

Her dream was still bothering her as she climbed up the hill where she played football. She sat just beyond a circle of light from a floodlight. Instead of dwelling on her dream, she thought of Ichigo and Hitsugaya, Shinigami. She had hardly thought of much else ever since she had found out.

She was desperately worried about her brother. The 'hollows' had come in swarms now he had left. Karin sighed and pulled her coat around herself more tightly. "Ichi-Nii..." She whispered, closing her eyes but could only see the white figure. Karin's eyes flew up as a droplet of rain hit her hand. She looked up. The cloud was tiny, the stars could easily be seen so Karin lay back in the slightly damp grass, her head now inside the floodlight's light. She sighed and closed her eyes once more, the white figure reassured her she was safe...

Karin woke with a start and blinked at her ceiling. She sat up slowly, had she dreamt about her walk to the football pitch? Across Yuzu's untidy bed was her coat. Reaching over she flipped it over and saw the back was still damp. So she hadn't dreamt her little trip. So how had she got home?

"Karin!" Yelled her father from downstairs.

"What!" She groaned and remembered how she thought she wouldn't sleep. Luckily it was Saturday, she could go back to sleep if it was early.

"Get up! Its 10 already!" Really? She looked at the clock and yawned. It was true. Now Karin wasn't really the girl to lie in. She got up and got dressed. Yuzu would be home soon so she straightened the covers on her twin's bed and took the coat to hang up on a flimsy hook.

Stifling a yawn she ran downstairs, easily dodging the 'Dad's flying welcome kick'. Without Yuzu's breakfast, Karin helped herself to corn flakes, eating them moodily at the table. Upstairs she heard her coat slip off the hook and sighed. She took her toast and took it upstairs with her, placing it on the table before taking her coat down with her. Hanging it up over the radiator she pressed her hand on the dampness, wondering if anyone would notice.

"Did anything happen last night?" Karin sat down and finished her cornflakes. She was feeling more alive after her breakfast. She couldn't see her father but it didn't mean the mad man couldn't hear her.

"Nope, why?" Karin slowly looked under the table to find Isshin there.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked, her eyes narrowing. She couldn't believe he had a torch with him, it was bright enough. "In fact I don't want to know." She kicked him and went to place her bowl in the sink. Ignoring his mumblings, she sighed.

"Kurosaki." It was a calm, familiar voice. Karin froze.

"Hey Kurosaki!!" Karin sighed. It was her friends she played football with. Calling quick 'bye', leaving Isshin to nurse his wounds she ran out to join her friends.

* * *

End of Chappy. Please review and I'll get the next one up as soon as possible

Thanks, NTS


End file.
